Hangover
In the last room of floor 3, 6 and 10 the player will come across a storage room containing four glowing green bottles, or brews. Upon drinking one of the brews, the waster will pass out and wake up in their home with a hangover. Hangovers provide permanent buffs and/or debuffs when consumed, mutating them for their future cooler runs. On rare occasions these brews will randomly spawn in the "wild" expanses of other floors of the cooler. Besides dying during the adventure or making it to the boss floor, taking a hangover is the only escape from a cooler. Hangovers available Negative Hangovers: * Bruised Brandy (Max Lvl 1): You take 10% more melee damage from enemies. * 'Splosive Sidecar (Max Lvl 1): Killing enemies will cause them to explode. * Slow Mojito (Max Lvl 10): Movement speed reduced by 5%. * Struggling Actor (Max Lvl 1): Hits scored anywhere except in the head deal -100% damage. * Weakness Whiskey (Max Lvl 100): Reduces maximum HP by 1. * Aimless Ale (Max Lvl 5): Your accuracy is reduced by 10%. Stat Boosts: * Liquid Confidence (Max Lvl 2): When you are unhurt you gain +4 HIT. * SHOOT Shot (Max Lvl 10): Increases your SHOOT skill by 1. * HIT Shot (Max Lvl 10): Increases your HIT skill by 1. * OBLIT (Max Lvl 10): Increases your OBLIT skill by 1. * TINKER Shot (Max Lvl 10): Increases your TINKER skill by 1. * SNEAK Shot (Max Lvl 10): Increases your SNEAK skill by 1. Inventory Buffs: * Moscow Pack Mule (Max Lvl 10): Grants an extra 2 inventory slots. * High Cap Nightcap (Max Lvl 2): Allows you to carry 50 more rifle rounds per stack. * Inspector Tequila Sunrise (Max Lvl 2): Allows you to carry 100 more pistol rounds per stack. * More Magnum (Max Lvl 1): Allows you to carry 50 more magnum rounds per stack. * Shell Collector (Max Lvl 2): Allows you to carry 50 more buckshot rounds per stack. Character Effects: * Plant People Porter (Max Lvl 5): Grants a tiny amount of health regeneration. * Reaper's Run Rum (Max Lvl 1): Killing an enemy grants a temporary boost of speed. * Syphon Philter (Max Lvl 1): Killing an enemy will restore 1 hp. * The Glow (Max Lvl 1): Gives you immunity to radiation pools and also gives you a healthy glow. * Guzzle Gut (Max Lvl 1): Negates the speed penalty of Food Coma, and increases HIT by 3 while affected by one. * Lightweight Lager (Max Lvl 1): You move faster but take more knockback from enemies. * Stop Drop and Tonic (Max Lvl 1): Take -25% damage from explosions when crouched. * Pupae Surprise! (Max Lvl 1): A strange pustule grows on your body. When you take a critical hit the pustule bursts, giving birth to four Mutapupae. After bursting it takes some time to grow back.... * Payne's Painkiller (Max Lvl 1): Time slows down when you're in the air. * Bunny Hops (Max Lvl 1): You move +50% faster when in the air. * Fast Hands Hefe (Max Lvl 1): Reloads take 20% less time. * Speedy Sneakquila (Max Lvl 2): You can sneak around faster. Combat Effects * M-M-M-Margarita (Max Lvl 1): Killing enemies in quick succession +50% damage temporarily (stacks up to 250%). * Last Call (Max Lvl 1): The last round in your weapon fires an additional bullet. * Windup Wine (Max Lvl 2): Speeds up your melee charge speed time by 100%. * Red Rum (Max Lvl 1): Doors take an additional 100% damage from melee weapons. * Spiked Soda (Max Lvl 1): Allows you to throw objects further while in midair. * Juke Julep (Max Lvl 1): Blocking attacks temporarily negates the block movement speed penalty. * Head Wounder (Max Lvl 1): Increases damage dealt to the head by 30%. * Trigger Hoppy (Max Lvl 1): Allows you to fire guns 10% faster, but makes shots less accurate and you can no longer aim. * Short Stance Sunrise (Max Lvl 1): Shots are 50% more accurate when crouched. * Rogue Rum (Max Lvl 1): Sneak attacks deal +50% more damage. * White Rushin' (Max Lvl 1): Firing guns give you a short burst of speed. * Sadist Sangria (Max Lvl 2): +25% more damage dealt per level when below 25% health. * Bruiser's Brew (Max Lvl 2): +25% more damage dealt per level when above 50% health. * Ricochet Rum (Max Lvl 3): Bullets that hit you have a 10% chance per level to deal 50% of the damage back on the attacker * Messy Mary (Max Lvl 1): By some strange twist of fate, people around you die violently. You always see the worst way a person can die. * Shot On The House (Max Lvl 2): 10% per level chance that a bullet won't use up ammo. * Knockout IPA (Max Lvl 5): Melee attacks do a little more knockback per level. * Hundred Palm Wine (Max Lvl 1): Allows you to strike with the power of a sumo wrestler. (Note: this adds two melee swings to your normal attack, meaning every time you attack you do so 3 times) * Geno Cider (Max Lvl 1): Killing enemies in quick succession grants you +10% fire rate per kill (up to 50%) * Last Legs Lager (Max Lvl 3): 15% less damage per level taken when under 25% health. * Ramhand Brandy (Max Lvl 1): Instantly break any limbs targeted in a sneak attack. * Be Kind, Reload (Max Lvl 1): Enemies always drop weapons with full magazines. * Dom Parrygnon (Max Lvl 1): Blocking a melee attack allows you a small window to strike back with a guaranteed critical. * Heady Undeady (Max Lvl 1): Rottymen take far more damage when shot in the head. * Headsplitter Hefeweizen (Max Lvl 1): Melee attacks dealt while in the air deal %50 more damage. * Shellshock Bock (Max Lvl 1): Shotgun blasts have more knockback. * Actually, It Was A Dog (Max Lvl 1): You have a 1% chance that any non-boss, enemy humanoid you attack was actually just a dog. * Best Served Cold (Max Lvl 1): When you take critical hit damage, you explode in a cold burst that freezes nearby attackes. After emitting the burst, you must wait until your body cools down again. Category:Hangovers